User talk:StoryMaster
--Alan del Beccio 23:05, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Canon policy Please read the Memory Alpha:Canon policy and conform your edits to it. If you want a place to put up fan speculation, please go to the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:14, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :How can I get my short stories accepted into this Wiki's cannon? can i send the admins copies to read? They are very good and develop the Vorta and Ferengi characters that on screen trek did not develop well.. Thanks in advanc.... StoryMaster 08:19, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Let me tell you this one more time: Your short stories, their setting, characters and what have you will not be accepted here as they are not canon. You have been told, numerous times, to go to the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki where they will gladly accept your stories. MA is not the place for those stories, so any additions you make, concerning those non-canon characters, will be deleted right away. --Jörg 08:32, 8 April 2007 (UTC) For the record, Jörg IS an admin, so you have gotten your answer (2 or 3 times over now). --OuroborosCobra talk 23:51, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Warning You have been asked to stop recreating the articles based on your "short story" and to only write about what is canon. If you have a problem with your pages being deleted, then bring up the issue at Memory Alpha:Votes for undeletion, but I can tell you now that it will be in vain; you have already been told these articles will not be accepted here. If you recreate the deleted pages again, add info from your short story to existing articles, or continue that nonsense about Kilana's breasts, you will be blocked from editing. This has gotten out of hand and you will end it now, or we will do it for you. The choice is your's. --From Andoria with Love 00:12, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I will ask one more time for you to quit the "well-endowed" nonsense. It is irrelevant. Keep this obsession with pointing out that women have large breasts to yourself from now on or you will be blocked. Last warning. --From Andoria with Love 06:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Fine, i wont mention on screen breasts any more. But i do ask, why are you so offended by it? Do womens breasts offend you? As a man, i personally enjoy them. But yes, i wont post that kind of thing again.StoryMaster 06:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Policies At the top of this page, you will see an ample amount of links to Memory Alpha policies. Please follow them and read them before making any more contributions, or before taking further part in a vote on a new administrator based on our policies. If you have any questions on these policies, there are many people here who can answer your questions, such as myself, Shran, Tim Thomason, Cid Highwind, gvsualan. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:39, 16 April 2007 (UTC) I must ask you again to read those policies, as you are continuing to make non-constructive edits in plain violation of said policies. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I am trying hard to follow policy; but no matter what i do you are reversing my works.StoryMaster 04:12, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :: I find that extremely hard to believe. You've been approached dozens of times, you've been given links to our policy pages, and you've been warned, yet nothing changes. As much as I would like to believe this is ignorance, I am, quite frankly, starting to think that this is just a game. You claim ignorance to support what is essentially vandalism to this site, like blanking pages, as well as contained here, and the asinine discussions that go along with it. This has been going on for too long, and must end. You've been blocked for 24 hours to give you an opportunity to brush up on our policies. Thanks, Alan del Beccio 04:36, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Licensed products While this has been told to you on a number of talk pages and discussions, you seem to either be forgetting this, or do not understand it, so I am leaving it here for you: :It is within our policies here to write articles on the licensed products from a real world perspective. While individual characters and such from those products (like the novels) do not get articles of their own, the novels themselves do. This of course does not include fan created information (such as your short story), but only products licensed by Paramount. I hope this ends you having to ask about them again. Do you have any questions on this policy? Do you understand it? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :If I have questions, I will bring them up at the time they occur as I always do. For now, I do not have any. StoryMaster 20:41, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Any chance of you not asking the same question again? That is what I am trying to solve here. Is there anything about this policy you don't understand, so that I or someone else doesn't need to repeat it for the upteenth time? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:07, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Canon Policy, other Policies, a lack of understanding, and a block I've blocked you temporarily, since it is apparent to me that you need to spend some time actually reading the policies of Memory Alpha and coming to an understanding about them. Something which does not seem to be in the cards thus far for you. As such, I've implemented a 3 day block so that you can take the time to read them. This follows on from Alan's 1 day ban from two weeks ago. Have a nice couple of days! -- Sulfur 20:24, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :It is cruel to treat new people like this. You act like a bunch of snobs who think those of us who are not perfect should be banned. I added a fucken piece to an article that was ALREADY on the damn wiki. You are full of bullshit to ban me. You are a disgrace to the Trek fan base. And you wonder why the general population thinks star trek fans are losers. StoryMaster 20:26, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, you added a piece of information to a new article, contravening the policies that have been explained to you a number of times in the past. That was then merged into the correct place, which you could've done to save other people the bother of having to clean up after you. The worst part of all of this, is that you claim that you've read the policies and that you understand them, but you have, once again, proven a lack of understanding. If this behavior continues, so will the response. -- Sulfur 20:30, 1 May 2007 (UTC)